All of These Dark Dreams
by atr0cities
Summary: "Ariadne, you alright?" Arthur, of course. Of course you were the only one that heard me because you're such a light sleeper, because you knew it was me, because you cared...   Ariadne and Arthur oneshot


…**..Gotta mean something~ Oh God, I love the song Dark Dreams so get ready for another songfic! This time, it's my new favorite OTP, Ariadne and Arthur from Inception! Dear God, I love them :I So here ya go!**

**.:.:.:.**

**Ariadne's POV**

**.:.:.:.**

"_**All of these dark dreams, gotta mean something..."**_

I screamed, I couldn't help it. I just woke up out of a nightmare. A repetitive, never ending nightmare. I pawed for the light switch and turned it on, panting heavily. I turned over and looked at the clock. 3:41 in the morning. I closed my eyes, making a face and sighed. I don't know if I should go to him. It's too late, I don't want to disturb him. But... I need to talk to him. The team was shipped over to California to complete a task for a cocky, rich son of a bitch; now what was his name . . . Mr. Seals or something? I didn't pay attention to him, I just didn't like him to care. But, he got us to stay at really beautiful hotel so, I guess I can't complain. I got out of my bed and looked for something to drink. I found a Sprite in the fridge and took that, sitting down at the desk near the door. I cupped my face into one hand and the other holding onto the can of soda. I was just so scared, so confused. I've had the same dream over and over again. I've never had it before, it's been going on for only a week and it's been terrorizing me. I didn't know why this was happening so I did something I haven't done in a while; cried. I just cried, thinking if I cried, the tears would carry away the nightmares. That if I did, it would just help. The crying made me feel innocent again. A gentle knock made me rub my now red ringed eyes from the tears.

"Coming..." my voice cracked and I shuffled to the door. I opened it up and immediately looked down.

"Ariadne, you alright?" Arthur, of course. Of course you were the only one that heard me because you're such a light sleeper, because you knew it was me, because you cared... I looked at him sadly.

"I. . . I don't know." I mumbled softly, my eyes stinging from holding back the tears. He stepped forward to me and pulled me into his arms and I just stood there, my arm around his waist, my face buried into him and I just cried. He moved us further into the room and closed the door. He stopped hugging me and took a breath.

"Want to try and talk about it?" I nodded.

"That may help." I walked over and sat on the bed where I was originally sleeping, him sitting at the foot of the bed.

"So. . . what is it about, should I ask?" I ran a hand through my hair and looked down, sniffling. He looked at me like he knew what my body was telling him. "Do you want to relax a little before we talk?" I nodded, I didn't know how to talk about it, I've never talked to anyone about my dreams, the subconscious land that is now destroying me from the inside out. "Do you want me to stay while you think?" I nodded curtly.

"Please." I could feel the helplessness in my voice but now, I don't think it matters. I just need someone to stay with me and actually listen. After a while, I finally found the way to put it. "Well..." I started, letting my voice drone. He turned his attention to me.

"Yes? Don't worry, no matter what you say, I won't look or judge you differently than I do now. I promise." he smiled softly at me and I smiled a little back.

"Okay. Well. . . they alternate in my mind. Where do I start. . .?" I murmured.

"Start at the beginning, the first one you have." I nodded.

"You might be here for a while then." I told him, worried that I'm depriving his sleep away from him.

"I don't mind actually. Wasn't so tired anyway." I could tell he was lying. What a sweet man.

"Well the first one, I'm at a hill top, just sitting there, doing some sort of research or something for testing. It's a little windy but very sunny. It's too quiet, way too quiet. Then the sun is darkening, and a scream is let out. It sounds like an older women, a mother probably. She's screaming, 'Johnny, please come home, please come home.' It continues, less yelling and turning to chanting. The sun is now fully covered and darkened. Pitch black, the the only light showing is the artificial light of my laptop. By now, I'm so scared that I turn it off because I don't want to see what's around me. But, I know I wasn't alone, I just could feel it in the air. I could just sense it. . . I try to act cautiously, slowly collecting my things and slowly getting up, trying so hard to not make a sound. But, as if fate decided to screw me, a twig snaps and I here footsteps, getting louder and louder by step. Next thing I know, I'm sprinting down the hill at God knows what speed. I thought I escaped but, somehow, it caught up to me, grabbed me from my hair and just pulled me into black. Just black nothingness. Then, the next dream begins."

I could see Arthur's jaw clench, then release. I don't know if it was from the pain of listening or the annoyance of listening. Maybe it was both, but I don't know.

"Keep going." he told me, not sounding like himself.

"After that, it cuts right to this warehouse, just as dark as how I left off. There's only a beam of light. And it. . ." I froze up and I looked at him, a couple of tears rolling down my cheeks. Arthur was alarmed at this and grabbed me into an embrace. I was shocked at his actions but, I didn't care, I felt 12 times safer in his arms.

"And it what, Ariadne? Don't be afraid to talk about this to me." He whispered, his hand rubbing at my head. I took a deep breath and picked my head up from him, wiping my eyes. I took a deep breath and resumed talking.

"And it illuminated you. You just... it was so much blood. It was just so much blood. You were cut and wounded everywhere. It was like the Flood Gates broke in your veins. You were gagged and blindfolded. And then. . . a figure came behind you, put you in a headlock and had a knife at your neck. But, that blade was SO familiar to me. I felt like I've seen it before. Like I've used it before. It was slightly crooked, a little bruised up too. The handle of it was beige. After that moment, it was sadistic laughter. I can't explain or reenact the sound but. . . it was like a shadow laugh. And then it dragged you into the black, all I could hear was sadistic laughter and muffled screams. I couldn't even save you, because I was chained the the wall behind me. It was just too real..." I could see the shock and worry in his face.

"Wait, you said you thought you were familiar with the knife?" I nodded.

"Yes, my. . . . . brother had one like it. Oh my God. What if I was dreaming of him? What if that was him trying to kill you? What if that was a warning?"

"First off, I didn't know you had a brother." he commented, a little interested in him. "You never told me."

"Yeah, he was a long lost brother. My parents had to put up for adoption, I looked through I guess our "Family History" stuff and found him, met him, you know, the basics. And I don't really like talking about him, that's why I never told you." He nodded.

"But also, Ariadne, I don't think your brother would try to kill me."

"Arthur, you don't know what he would do if he had the chance to. My brother, he really wasn't. . . normal. He wasn't a normal child, he had problems, very serious ones. Anger issues, several phobias, things like that. We sat down one day and he told me his story. He had such a dysfunctional life that mine seemed like gold. I guess how that hit me, how I took it in made me think he'd be a killer. That he couldn't resist his urges and take them out on the innocent. How he spoke to me though, his voice made him seem he wanted revenge on everyone that had wronged him in his life. The struggles he described to me, it made me think if he wanted to, he could do whatever he pleased. And since he was and maybe is so disturbed, he'd try to take a life."

"Do you know where he's located now?" Arthur asked me.

"Yeah, somewhere in Ohio, I don't remember the exact location. Maybe in Cleveland. I'm not actually sure." he took my hand in a comforting way.

"He's far away from us right now, he's not going to hurt you." he paused for a second. "Or me. Was that all of the dreams or is there more?"

"That was all I got up to. I woke up before I could dream anything else." I looked up at Arthur and met eye to eye with him. I smiled softly at him. "Thank you, Arthur. Thank you for actually listening." he got up and turned to me.

"That's the least I could do for you, Ariadne. Now go to sleep, we got a big day tomorrow. We have to impress that 'cocky son of a bitch.'" he smiled at me and I looked down a little. He must have heard me mutter that about Mr. Seals when we came into the hotel. I looked up at him to see him opening the door and looking at me with a smirk.

"Y-Yeah. . ." was all I could mutter.

"And nice tank, Ariadne." he smirked and closed the door before I could throw the pillow in my hands at him. For such a gentlemen, he could be such a pervert.

**.:.:.:.**

**I honestly, did not like this one; at ALL. I thought it was too OOC for some reasons. So yeah, if you wanna rant about how it's way too OOC and really bad, leave a review when you are LOGGED ON. I cannot stress that enough. I want to actually REPLY to you guys for your reviews. I get a lot of good pointers from anonymous people and it sucks that I can't thank them properly. So please, at least LOG IN if you have a ff .net and if you don't, make one, DO IT! 8D If you liked this, I'm a happy writer and if you didn't, sorry :C It's late at night and I can't think straight right now, too much on my mind :I **

**TEAM ARIADNE AND ARTHUR, WOO**


End file.
